The End
by dragonsangel46
Summary: Ginny comes back for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Who's going to notice her? R&R. No Voldemort problems currently.
1. Ginny Weasley

(Added: Please be sure to read A/N at bottom.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley, a fiery young redhead, was on her way to the Hogwarts Express, along with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were riding in a Ministry car; Mr. Weasley had been lucky enough to get it from the ministry.

Hermione had been talking the whole way about NEWTS and how much work they were going to have. No one felt like telling her that they didn't care one bit about them, so they just sat there, listening to her ramble on and on. They finally reached King's Cross station and unloaded their belongings.

The group made their way to platform 9 ¾, where they found Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Harry! Ron!" Dean called at the two boys.

"Hey Dean," Harry called back politely.

"Good summer?" Seamus asked as they made their way through the barrier.

"Not bad," he replied.

"Oh, well, I have to say goodbye to me mum. See you Harry!" And with that, Seamus walked off to say good-bye to his mother.

They all got on the train, after taking a considerable amount of time to get their heavy trunks onto the train. Hermione and Ron said they had to go to the Head's compartment, causing Harry's face to fall unhappily.

"Want to go find a compartment?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, um, sure I guess," she responded dully. _No, Harry, I don't really want to get a compartment with you, but what else am I going to say? _

All summer Ginny had noticed how Harry was suddenly paying attention to her a lot more that he used to. He had finally seemed noticed what other guys had noticed years ago: just how beautiful and feisty she was.

Ginny always had flocks of guys around her. She wasn't a slut or anything, the guys just liked her; they either liked her for who she was or just wanted a good shag. Of course, Ginny wasn't really into the whole 'one night stand' thing. She didn't really think they were quite right.

Which was but one reason why she hated Zabini and Malfoy so incredibly much. She scowled just thinking of them.

"Er... Ginny?" Harry asked unsurely, noticing her scowling, and stopped walking, causing Ginny to nearly run into him.

She blushed. "Oh, sorry." He gave her one last confused glance and continued down the aisle.

"Here's an empty one," he said. They walked in and sat down, an awkward silence enveloping them. Suddenly the door burst, and there stood Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Ginny! Hi Harry! How were your summers?" Neville said with a smile. "Gran made me stay inside most of the time to study."

"Oh, that stinks," Ginny cut in before Harry could answer. "My summer was kinda boring. Harry stayed with us for most of the summer though." _Unfortunately._

"Oh, that must have been fun!" Neville said brightly. _Nope, it kinda sucked actually, I mean all Ron and Harry want to do is play chess or talk about Quidditch and I love Quidditch and all, but when you talk about it 24/7..._

Ginny smiled at Neville; he was a great guy, not as boyfriend material, but as brother-type friend. _Not that I need anymore brothers_, Ginny thought.

Ginny looked at Neville, then Harry and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go... see if I can find any of my other friends to say 'hi' to."

"Oh, ok," said Harry sadly.

Ginny walked sullenly into the hall, not entirely sure why she decided to leave the compartment. They weren't being particularly annoying, but she just had to get out of there.

She walked down the hall a short distance and opened the first compartment door she came across with some hope it might be her friends.

Sitting in the compartment was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy on one side and across from them sat Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Can we help you, Weasley?" drawled Malfoy, annoyed.

"No," she said. "Actually, you _could_ stop being such a damned stupid git," she said with a smirk. "But, hey, that's never gonna happen." She said the last part under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy spat nastily. "Get out of our compartment, Weasley!"

"With pleasure," she said with a fake smile, closing the door with a snap.

"Damn!" said Blaise. "She_ is_ sexy. Hate to say it, but she acts more like a Slytherin every day!"

This particular comment earned him a smack upside the head from Malfoy, Pansy, and Millicent.

**A/N: **

**Added (1-27-09) **Ugh, I'm sorry to say this, but I cringed when I read through this. It's not very well written. Maybe it's just because I'm a weird OCD person, but it isn't the greatest. At all.

I'm slowly (but surely) rewriting all of these chapters. Same storyline and plot, just better written.


	2. Kisses and stares

Hey

**Hey! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update!:( (P.S. I just recently rewrote this chapter…!!)**

Chapter 2:

Ginny Weasley was walking slowly up to Gryffindor Tower, having just left the feast along with everyone else. She had sat and eaten with April Thongolia, her best friend that also was in her year. April had beautiful long black hair, that was straight, but so full of volume. She had a cute perfect little body that every girl was jealous of. She slightly air-headed at times, but had a great personality.

They had talked all about each other's summers and, of course, about boy's some.

Turns out, April likes Dean Thomas, but was afraid to say so because Ginny had just broken up with him last year. It took her forever to convince her it was alright, and that there would no hard feelings at all.

She finally got to the portrait and said the password (Flibbertigibet) and walked in. It looked as though every single Gryffindor was in the Common Room today.

_Ugh, _she thought, _I so don't feel like being social… where's April? Ah, I guess I'll just go up to my dorm. _She walked straight past Ron who said, "Ginny, where are you going? Stay down here," and continued on her way. When she got up there she saw April, sitting on the bed Ginny normally had.

"Oh Ginny! Good, I've been waiting on your bed waiting for you to get here. You've been _ages!_" She exclaimed all in one breath.

"Sorry, I took pretty long getting up here. Gosh, I'm so tired!" Ginny replied.

"Me too, but I wanna talk so more. It feels like ages since I've seen you!" she said, "Gosh I've missed you." She got up, ran over to Ginny, and hugged her.

"Oh-my! April! Can't...-breathe!" April immediately let go, "Sorry," she said with a big smile.

"So what's new, girl? I noticed Harry just couldn't take his eyes off you during the feast," she said, still smiling.

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, but I'm over him… I mean I feel bad ignoring him or being mean to him, but sometimes it's annoying when it's not so sweet."

"Oh…Poor Harry…" April said sadly.

"April! Now you're making me feel bad too!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. So... has Dean talked to you at all?" Ginny asked coyly.

April sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, but all he did was ask how my summer was. He asked like… everybody that."

"Oh April, just work that charm. Come on, you can get any guy you want. I'm sure Dean will soon realize just what a great person you are."

"Thanks, Ginny." It was true though; Ginny and April could get just about any guy they wanted, because they were always considered kind of popular. They had great personalities, were quite sexy, (in guys' opinions of course) and many guys' found Ginny and April's feisty personalities and short tempers very attractive.

"April, I'm going to bed. G'night." Ginny said suddenly.

"Oh ok. Night."

The first day back was nothing special; jut the same old boring classes with the same old boring teachers. In fact, so boring I don't even feel the need to type it. Until night, Ginny was up in her bed, having just finished taking a shower and was reading until April got there so they could talk some, and then she was going to bed.

Suddenly the door burst open and April ran in.

"GINNY! Ginny! Oh, there you are! You'll never believe what happened! Guess!"

Before Ginny even had a chance to open her mouth, April said, (or rather squealed) "We kissed! Dean kissed me! Oh it was amazing! He's a great kisser. I mean, we were just sitting there talking and then we sat closer and closer, and then we were just so close and then… and then we kissed…" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Wow…" was all Ginny could say, excited for her friend.

"Yeah… oh! I was gonna tell you! I noticed Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy just couldn't keep they're eyes off of you during dinner."

Ok! There it is! Please please please review! I hope you liked it ill update soon! Oh, thx **Noc007** for the review!

Note: April Thongolia is a made-up character. It never says any kids in Ginny's age except Colin, and she needed a girl friend!! S I gave her one! How nice of me! lol jk!! Review please!!


	3. He helped me?

here u go guys!!

thx to: **Dracoginnylover24 **for your review!!!

_Yeah…. oh! I was gonna tell you! I noticed Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy just couldn't keep they're eyes off you during dinner."_

"Wha-_What?_" Ginny spluttered.

"Yup. I saw 'em. And when they saw me looking at them looking at you they just looked away and pretended to be talking. It was so hilarious watching Malfoy act like that though!" April replied.

"But….Malfoy hates me! And so does Zabini!"

"Ah…but Zabini never said anything about hating you did he? And Malfoy probably just likes you for your body. Every boy does," April said.

"Gee thanks April, now I know why I get boyfriends."

"Sorry…"

"Ah, it's ok. I'm going to bed. Night, girl."

"Night Ginny."

Ginny Weasley woke up on the second day of school extremely tired and grumpy. She figured it was probably because she didn't sleep much last night bcause of what April had told her. I mean, Malfoy could not like me, she had thought.

She went down to breakfast, grunted a "'Mornin." to the trio, and grabbed some toast. She ate slowly until the bell rang and she rushed to Transfiguration. The realized how slow she was going and was gonna be late if she didn't hurry. She picked up the speed and she was just thinking she gonna make it when –

_SMASH!_

She went falling to the floor, her bag splitting and spilling all of her contents everywhere. She looked up from a badly bruised face now to see none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Great job, Wealsey!" Malfoy yelled.

"It's not just _my _fault Malfoy. You ran into me too!" Ginny replied haughtily.

"Whatever, come on Blaise." Malfoy rushed past Ginny, on his way to whatever class he had.

Blaise bent down to Ginny who was still on the floor. "Sorry," he said, and with a wave of his wand her bag was now sewn together, all her books and stuff were back in her bag, and her cheek was no longer bruised.

"Thanks…" she whispered, but he was already gone. _Wait a second. Was Zabini just nice to me? _

She got up and ran to Transfiguration. "You're late Miss Weasley. 5 points and nexr time it'll be detention."

"Sorry, professor," she muttered and walked to her seat.

Ginny turned around and mouthed, _"I need to talk to you after class," _to April and then turned back to McGonagall.

"Wait, he did what?" April asked in awe. Ginny had just finished telling her about her encounter with Malfoy and Zabini.

"He _helped_ me."

"Weird…"

"I know…"

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "We need to talk" she heard a voice whisper before she was dragged off into and empty classroom.

A/N: Review!!!


	4. Is that all?

Dsiclaimer: Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling owns all of HP and I do not. Well… let's get this stuff out of the way… (sorry, that sounded kinda rude, huh…?)

Thx to:

**Noc007**

**Dracoginnylover24**

**CeliaLauna: You never know who it may be… lol but remember it's a Draco/Ginny fanfic just in case…**

**perzndva: im hurrying! lol (is that how you spell hurrying? Hmm.. I may never find out…******

**Sakura908: Ah! Plz don't go crazy! I don't think your family would be too happy with me…**

**TealSkky: I can only hope my fingers make this story awesome… (did you ge that or did I confuse you…huh.)**

Ok…. now the moment you've all been waiting for…

Dun Dun-a Dun

Dun-a-na-na-na-na

Ahem… sorry sidetracked there… here we go! Now! I mean… Now!

_Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "We need to talk" she heard a voice whisper before she was dragged off into and empty classroom._

Ginny felt a large, warm hand over her mouth and licked it.

"Oh! Gross!" she heard a male voice say.

"Zabini?" she asked.

"Yup. That would be my surname."

"Why did you drag me in here, because if you don't mind I should be getting to class," she made a move towards the door

"Oh no you don't," he said.

"Well then what the bloody hell do you want!?" she nearly screamed.

"Whoa…"

"Well!?" she demanded.

"Sorry… I'm temporarily deaf here," he replied.

"Oh shut up… just answer me," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well… I can't answer you if I shut up," Zabini said.

She glared at him.

"Ok… well ya see… you know how I helped you earlier," she nodded, "well I mean… don't think anything of it except, well, you're hot, but then everyone knows that," he said with a grin. (A/N: Sorry! I went a little crazy with the ,s (commas))

She blushed slightly, "Is that all?"

"Eh… yeah I guess," he said with a shrug and walked out of the empty classroom.

_Oh…kay, _she thought, and also walked out.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

She looked up to see a pair of silver-gray eyes staring right back at her.

A/N: Yay!!! Another chap completed! Plz review and plz don't email me! I'll update soon!!! And sorry it was so short:(


	5. She's downright sexy!

Hey Guys!!! I know I like just updated but… I've been sniffing white-out and I'm in an awesome mood! (I didn't sniff the white-out on purpose I just have a lot of mistrakes (lol) and I had to use it a lot. hehehe… Muahahaha!!!)

Anyways… thx to:

**Dracoginnylover24: Yeah! Sorry it was so short I'm gonna try to make this on longer. I promise! (remember it was to try… lol)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of HP or any of this except my super-duper fabuerrific plot!!! lol… no it not's that good I just needed something good to say…

_She looked up to see a pair of silver-gray eyes staring right back at her._

"Whatcha lookin at?" April asked happily.

"Nothing," Ginny said, turning red and quickly looking down at her food.

"Ah… checking out the two Slytherin hotties? ´'Bout time you saw how hot they finally were," April said dreamily.

"Ew! It's _Malfoy _and _Zabini_ for Pete's sake!" Ginny said, looking revolted.

"Ya' know… I wonder where they got Pete for 'Pete's sake', I mean was the guy who said named 'Pete' or 'Peter' cuz' it's really –"April said, but got cut off by Ginny.

"Omigosh April… how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just change topics like that?"

"I dunno… I'm just dumb?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm done ya' wanna go?"

"Why sure!" April said and got up and grabbed her bag. "Hey, d'you want to work on our Potions essay together, cuz' I have no idea what a Werewolf hair does… I mean, do you? I mean it's just hair for Pete's sake! Hey, there goes that Pete's sake thing again… hah! That's funny…"

------------------------------------------------

Ginny rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the daylight that poured through her window.

"Ah!" she yelled, surprised at first by the sudden light change.

She heard another squeal and a loud _thud!_

"What was that?" she asked aloud?

"Oh it was just me… falling out of my bed after hearing someone yell and wake me up so bloody early in the morning. But nobody worry…" April said grumpily.

"Sorry girl," Ginny said, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Yeah, you laugh now, just wait until it's your turn.." she mumbled as she rubbed her side and walked to the bathroom to shower.

--------------------------------------------

Ginny was walking down the hall to Divination (April was taking a different elective thing) when she once again ran into Malfoy.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy yelled, brushing of "dirt" that was on his robes, "Why do we keep running into each other?"

"You're a klutz?" Ginny offered.

"Very funny Weasley," he said nastily. "Now move."

"Uh, gee Malfoy, you can just go around me, this hallway is pretty damn big ya' know!" Ginny said.

"But you're a Weasley, Malfoy don't walk around Weasleys," he said.

"Well then looks like they're gonna start," she replied.

He scowled and walked around her. She smiled, _Hah! Finally I overpowered Malfoy! High-five Ginny!_

She got to the Divination hall and climbed up the ladder.

"I knew you would be late today," a misty voice said, "I saw it in the crystal ball…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, _of course, _she thought sarcastically and found her seat.

"Well," said Professor Trelawney, "Now that everyone is finally here let us begin today with the Dream Oracle. Please use your copies and join with a partner to interprate other's dreams. Begin!" she said and swept around the classroom.

Ginny partnered with Colin Creevey and they began to interprate their dreams.

"So, have you dreamed lately?" Colin asked her.

"Not really… oh wait! Yeah I had one the other night, I was playing Quidditch and I fell off my broom, but I know what that means, I'm a klutz."

Colin snorted, "Maybe you're gonna suddenly grow fangs or something,"

He look in his book and said, "Oh wait… no I'm sorry, my bad, you're gonna have a secret… affair, yeah that's what is says, and it's gonna be with someone who… wait let me see… oh there it is! Yes, you're gonna have a secret affair with a person who is cruel to all and… secretly loves you." He finally finished. "Oh how romantic," he said sarcastically.

"Wow… this is finally completely and totally pathetic," Ginny said.

--------------------------------------------

"So… how was your day?" April asked Ginny on their way to the common room.

"Oh fine… you? Hey! I just thought of something! Whatever happened between you and Dean?" Ginny asked.

April sighed, "I don't know, we snog sometimes but I don't know if it's just for the heck of it or what… oh who cares… but on a stranger note… I heard Malfoy say the words "Yeah, Weasley's kinda hot, as filthy of a blood traitor she is," to Zabini who said back, "Nah, she's downright sexy!" back. I mean can you believe it!"

**So… what did you think??? Plz review and plz don't email me. I know prediction was horrible but I had to get it out there somehow… Ok, it was a lot longer on my Microsoft document... now it seems short... no fair!!!**


	6. Take Two To Tango

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP-ish.

Thx to:

**Dracoginnylover24: I am updating! lol yay! This one is longer tho******

**blissfulxsin: Here it is!**

**native-kitten: Thx! I hope you like this chapter too! Here it is!**

----------------------------------------

_April sighed, "I don't know, we snog sometimes but I don't know if it's just for the heck of it or what… oh who cares… but on a stranger note… I heard Malfoy say the words "Yeah, Weasley's kinda hot, as filthy of a blood traitor she is," to Zabini who said back, "Nah, she's downright sexy!" back. I mean can you believe it!"_

"No way!" said Ginny.

"Way!" said April.

"You aren't just saying that to boost my ego or anything, are you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, silly!" April said happily. "I think they like you!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"April, maybe Zabini, but Malfoy wouldn't touch me even if I had… 2 extra… boobs or something!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

April laughed, "Nice. But no, when you see 'em you should just… sway those hips of your and flaunt your body!"

"April. no, I have no interest in them," Ginny protested. _I don't, do I?_ she thought.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie," April said and walked up to the dorms.

----------------------------

Ginny was walking down the hall to History of Magic, thinking deeply about who knows what, when she suddenly ran into something very solid.

"Damn it, Weasley! What is it with you and running into people!?" she heard a very familiar voice sneer. (A/N: does that make sense…hmm)

"Takes two to tango!" she yelled back. (A/N: Sorry… had to put that. heh.)

"What?" he asked.

"Nevermind…" she sighed, "you know what, whatever Malfoy, I am so _bloody _tired of running into you all the time!"

"Like I'm not?" he asked.

"Whatever, I gotta get to class," she made to leave, when Malfoy moved in front of her.

It was just now, that she noticed just how good Malfoy looked. He had a nice chest and build that you could make out under those robes, and his hair… oh, his hair, so sexy since he stopped slicking it back lke he used to. His eyes were so… _attractive_, that silver-grey sparkle and look…

"_Where_ are you going?" he asked.

"To class," she said simply.

He pulled put a little pocket watch, glanced at it, and put it back in his robes.

"You've got about 15 minutes," he said.

"So…?" she asked.

He leaned forward slightly, "Just this" he whispered, and leaned in and kissed her softly. Her first reaction was _Ew! I'm kissing Malfoy… although, he's a great kisser!... what am I saying, kiss him back you idiot!_ She slowly moved her lips against his . It was pure bliss

He moved one hand behind her neck, and the other to the small of her back, and pulled her closer to him. She put her hand in his hair and tugged it slightly.

They slowly pulled apart, and Ginny and Malfoy's hair were both mussed, and Ginny's lips looking thoroughly kissed.

"5 minutes, Don't want to be late for class… Ginny," he said and walked off, leaving Ginny standing the hallway, thoroughly confused.

---------------------

Ginny plopped down next to April in History of Magic.

"Hey, I – whoa! You look thoroughly kissed." April said with a smirk.

"I-yeah-you-…" Ginny started and trailed off.

"Must've been a pretty good kisser to make you speechless. Who?" April whispered excitedly.

"Uh… Malfoy."

April screamed loudly. Everyone turned to look at her (a few fell out of their seats) and Professor Binns even stopped reading about the Goblin wars against wizards and looked at her.

"Sorry…" April whispered weakly. She turned back to Ginny "Tell me!"

"Well…" said Ginny, and proceeded to tell her everything.

After she was done, April looked at her and said with a huge grin on her face and said, "I told you so."

---------------------------------

Well? Finally! First kiss! - smiles evilly - anyone have any plot ideas? i feel like taking in some ideas so if u have any... plz let me know! Oh- note: I probably wont be updatin until after Christmas tho... so plz review! Its just the little button right down there thats says 'go'. click it!! plz :( anyways,

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Was I?

**Hi ya'll! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Mine was pretty good! I got a shirt with a picture of Fred & George on it!!! YAY!!!! (In case ya didn't know, Fred & George are my fav. characters) I'm gonna wear so much! Ooooh when the 6****th**** movie comes out I should wear it to the premiere… **

**Anyways, I also got a Hogwarts crest keychain! Sorry, I'll stop.**

**Here's the next chap. Thx to:**

**Dracoginnylover24: LOL, thx so much! and yw!**

**native-kitten: thx! and here it is!**

------------------------------------

_After she was done, April looked at her and said with a huge grin on her face and said, "I told you so."_

-----------------------------------

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," April said to Ginny, shaking her slightly.

Ginny rolled over sleepily and looked at the cock. "It's 8:00 in the morning!" she yelled.

"Your point…?"

"That's too bloody early for me."

"Uh… it's the weekend. You normally wake up at like… 6 or 7 during the week.?

"So…?"

"So…? Humph. Nevermind. Just get your little ass out of that bed."

"Arg. Fine." Ginny pushed off the covers and stepped out of bed. "There."

April frowned, "Now get dressed. I gotta go to the Owlery and I don't wanna go alone."

Ginny slowly walked to her trunk, pulled out her clothes and got dressed. She tapped her wand to her hair, which instantly brushed itself and she started putting on her shoes.

"Let's go girl," April said.

"One-sec-ok! I'm ready," Ginny said as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Who knows," said April as they were walking through the common room where the trio sat be the fire, talking, "you may even see your little _snoggee_ from yesterday sometime today."

"What!?" they heard a male voice say, "_snoggee, _Ginny, you don't have another boyfriend, do you?"

Ginny turned to her brother, "No, Ron, I do not."

"Well then, who have you been snogging?" he asked.

"None of your damn business," she called over her shoulder and her and April walked through the portrait whole.

Ron sighed and said to himself, "It never is…"

---------------------------------

"So, who do you have to send a letter to anyways?" Ginny asked April as they walked to the Owlery.

"Just my mum and dad, letting them know how the school year is, ya know," she shrugged, "I've done it every year, so it's almost like a tradition to us. Gosh, they'd be devastated if I didn't send them at least _one_ letter," April chuckled softly, "but who cares, it's fun sometimes. They write such weird letters back."

"Huh," said Ginny.

"Yup…"

They finally reached the Owlery to find hundreds of owls sitting there, waiting to be sent off.

"They're all so cute…" April sighed, and then let a noise of disgust, "except that one," she said, pointing to a particularly ugly one. "Ah well, I choose you!" She called a down a cute little brown owl. "Alrighty then, just take this to my parents then," she said as she tied the letter to the birds' leg, and stepped back to watch it fly away. The two girls then started their descent to the Great Hall to eat.

"So… Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Malfoy?" April asked seriously.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know, I mean, it's all so confusing,. We're supposed to hate each other."

"Yeah," April agreed, "but I guess you don't have to. But you do know your brother would kill Malfoy and lock you away in a tower like Judge Turpin did to Joanna in Sweeney Todd. (A/N: Omg im so sorry I didn't mean to type that it just kinda came out… sorry lol)

"Yeah, I know." The conversation stopped there as they finally made it to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Did you know," said April, "that I have never seen the Great Hall completely empty."

"Oh yeah, huh. Neither have I," said Ginny as she plopped down next to Neville.

"Hey Neville."

"Oh, hi Ginny," he replied.

"So how has your year been so far?" she asked him.

"Oh fine, my gram is actually stating to realize that maybe I'm not such a disgrace to the family," he said, looking hopeful.

"That's really great Neville," she said sincerely.

He smiled. She liked Neville, not _liked _him, like in a romantic way, but as a friend. She often felt bad for him because of how people treated him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So what do you wanna do today?" April asked.

"Oh, I dunno."

"Hmm…" April said thoughtfully.

----------------------------------

The two girls were walking up to Gryffindor tower after breakfast and turned the corner in a corridor only to come face-to-face with Malfoy and Zabini.

"Uh…" said Ginny.

Zabini spoke, "Hello Weasley, Lamirez." (A/N: forgot to tell you April's last name is Lamirez)

"Goodbye," April said and went back down the corridor, leaving Ginny to stand alone with Malfoy and Zabini. _Gee, thanks April, _she thought.

"So… we run into each other a lot, don't we?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"Ya got that right." Suddenly Ginny looked around and noticed Zabini was gone. _Strange…_ she thought.

"So… you were a great snog yesterday." he said

"Was I?"

"Yup," he confirmed. "Wanna try again?"

And without waiting for an answer he leaned into her and kissed her. The kiss suddenly got so passionate that Malfoy pulled away and said huskily, "Let's go to the Room o Requirement."

They quickly made their way to the ROR. Once in, they saw that there was a bed and couch in the room, and only that. They started kissing once more and slowly made their way to the bed.

--------------------------------

**There you go!!! Enjoy! What d'you think?**


	8. Sorry: AN Misunderstanding

Author's Note:

Ok, I said April's last name was Lamirez, but in chapter two I put: April Thongolia.

Ok: I shall explain it:Thongolia is her middle name but if she is recognized for something ppl just use her middle name. It's like a friend I have and that's where I got the idea. It's kinda confusing sorry.

So… sorry if I confused anyone!! Sorry… oops :(

Once again, plz dont email me it's not working...


	9. We mix well

Well, I'm so so so so..(etc.) sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is no excuse! Bad dragonsangel! Bad! Anyways, thx to all who reviewed! (Sorry I will list them next chapter!!!) :)

You guys are awesome for reviewing!

* * *

_They quickly made their way to the ROR. Once in, they saw that there was a bed and couch in the room, and only that. They started kissing once more and slowly made their way to the bed._

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. _Where the bloody hell am I!? _she thought. Then the memory of last night hit her like a freight train. _Oh…_ She looked to the right. There he was, Draco Malfoy.

_-.:memory:.- _

_He roamed up and down her body. He looked deep into her lust-filled brown eyes as he reached to her and unsnapped her bra, leaving her in only her panties. _

_-.:end:.-_

She sighed, "Oh, what am I getting myself into?" she said aloud. Malfoy rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"…Hi," she said nervously.

"That was fun," he said with a smirk.

She smiled and put her hand on his chest. "Oh yeah," she agreed. Draco sat up slightly.

"But I gotta know," he said curiously, "who was your first?"

Ginny blushed slightly, "Michael Corner." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust,

"_That _prick?"

"Ah, well," she said with an airy laugh, "I was young and naïve back then."

They laid in contented silence for a few minutes when Ginny suddenly looked up at Draco, "Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said, his eyes closed. Ginny sat up, wrapping some sheets around herself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Sex," he replied matter-of-factly. She hit him playfully in the arm.

"No silly," she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I mean… you're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. We don't mix."

"Well… I have to say… we mixed pretty darn well last night," he said with a grin.

"Come on! Be serious!" She said haughtily.

He made a serious face and said, "Ok, serious now."

"Thank you. Ok, well…" she swallowed nervously, "first off, is this a relationship? or a one-might stand?"

"Well, I sure hope this is a relationship," he said looking deep into her brown eyes. Oh how he thought he might get lost in them.

She smiled, "Me too." She leaned in to kiss him softly.

* * *

Ok, I did not mean for that to be so short but at this very moment my friend is trying to get me out of this chair and into some party or something… I'm so so so sorry!!:( 

Ill update sometimes this week! Ah! My friend is crazy!  
If you don't review I don't update! (please!!!) hint hint:.-:...

Now, the reviews can be mean to! I want to know, you can put "Love it!, "Eh, it'sok" or even "_What kind of drugs are you on???" _But me wants to know! Ok, my friend is now trying to strangle my way out of my chair! See ya! Ill update if you review 5th reviewer gets a prize!! (virtual of course) wink


	10. Exasperation

Thx to my reviewers and for chapter 9:

**DarkHeir-VS-Light: **sorta…

**snowfire81: **Thx!!

**iluvblondes44: **lol, im glad I can make you laugh : ) I also _love _your story!!

**Phantom's Ange: **Yeah, I'm so sorry they're short! When I typed it out the thing before I put it on fanfiction it always seems huge!!!

**-Jeisa-: **LOL!! Ok, where are you lost? Just put it in a review and I'll explain it on my profile bio page: )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_She smiled, "Me too." She leaned in to kiss him softly._

"Ginny, where were you? I didn't see you here for breakfast or lunch…" Ron stated slowly.

"Oh, me and April went to the Owlery and just decided to eat in the kitchens," Ginny lied brightly and unashamed.

"Oh," was all he said. _Well, that takes care of him… _Ginny thought …oh_ crap! I have to tell April… oh damn!"_

She felt someone slide in next to her. _Well, speak of the devil!_ Ginny thought.

"What's up Ginny?" April asked slyly. "Have a good lay lately?"

Ginny refused to reply. April kept staring at her slyly.

"…"

"_Fine!"_ Ginny practically shouted, she sighed sullenly, "I'll tell you."

"Yes!" roared April, punching her fist in the air, and causing a few strange looks from the people around them, "and you better tell me _everything!" _

"Demanding, much?" Ginny asked. April just looked at her expectantly. Ginny sighed again and proceeded to tell her _everything._

"So… are you guys gonna go out?" April asked,

"I dunno… I mean, how do you 'go out' at _Hogwarts_?" The only place would be Hogsmeade and even then you can only go there occasionally." Ginny replied exasperatedly.

The two girls finished eating in a confused silence, then got up and headed to the Gryffindor common room. They said the new password (soapsertia) and proceeded to their dormitory.

"Oh!" April exclaimed suddenly, a huge smile on her faced. "I just remembered… I can't believe I forgot! Dean asked me out!"

"What!?" Ginny yelled, "That's so awesome! How _did _you forget that?"

April looked at Ginny, breathless, "I have no idea… maybe the excitement of you sleeping with Malfoy… I don't know. Anyways, we're going to Hogsmeade together on Halloween!"

"Oh, April that's wonderful!" Ginny said sincerely.

"Yeah…" April sighed dreamily, "I think I'm gonna go to bed now," she said in a somewhat dazed voice, like Luna Lovegood. April walked over to her bed and plopped doen, asleep immediately. Ginny chuckled softly. "Oh, April…"

Ginny got undressed and put on her pajamas. Sleep did not come nearly as easy to her as it did April. All of the sudden the effect of that day hit her. _I slept with Draco Malfoy!! Oh gosh! _She had realized it… but I guess it just hadn't clicked yet. Finally, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ginny was walking down the hall when she Blaise Zabini. 

"Ah, Ginevra, have a good time last night with my dear fiend? He just raved abnout you."

She blushed. "Cat got you tongue?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Um, have you seen Draco anywhere?" she asked.

"Probably off shagging the brains out of some blonde. Well, the brains she has left." (A/N: I have nothing against blondes, just part of the story) he replied.

Ginny's face fell and she felt tears form in her eyes as her mind went into panic mode. _What!? _It screamed.

Blaise chuckled, "Oh Ginevra, you can't believe everything you here," he said, and walked off.

_What does that mean? _she thought, _that what he said wasn't true? Or what Draco said about us dating?_

All she knew was that she as going to find Draco and ask him straight out what was up.

* * *

A/N: There yeh are! Plz _plz **plz **_review! I want to know what you think. And sorry it was so short, but I really wanted to update! Also, plz do not email me it is not working . If you have q. or something you want a reply to, put it in review, and I will answer on my profile bio. page! Thx:) 


	11. Hell yeah

A/N Sorry it took so long. Here you go!

Oh, thanks to:

**DracoGinnylover24: **Hehe… well, you shall find out!

**snowfire81: **It didn't come too soon, but here it is!

**dramafreak101: **I _love _Blaise too! I love how people make his character! Toodles! lol

**Forsaken18: **Yeah, sorry they are not very long. They seem so long on the thing I type them on so I stop, but then I put it up and it's so short!

**blueangel: **yes.. my friends are quite demanding when they want to be. The party sucked in case you wanted to know. My friends apologize to you. I would email, but I can't!

**-Jeisa-: **Sorry… I hope you don't become too confused!

* * *

_Arg! Where could he be? Oh, duh, maybe he's in the Slytherin common room… smart one Ginny. _

"Oh, wow, gosh I have _got _to get a life," Ginny Weasley said to herself.

Luckily, thanks to Harry, she knew where the Slytherin common room was, and ran quickly down the stairs to the dungeons.

She made it to the portrait and stopped, _Oh shit! What's the password!?_

"Password?" the portrait asked grumpily. "Hey, you're not a Gryffindow!" he said unhappily.

"Is the password, pure-blood by any chance?" she asked hopefully.

The man in the portrait grumbled and swung open. "There's not very many people in there, so you should be able to sneak," he said.

"Thanks!" Ginny whispered to portrait, and ran through. Luckily, the common room was empty. She ran straight to the boy's dormitory, took a deep breath and ran up, coming to a sign that said, _7__th__ year._

She pushed open the door. The three occupants looked up as soon as the door opened.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?' one of the occupants snarled. Ginny looked around. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott were in the room. It was Nott who spoke.

She stuttered slightly, "I-I came to talk to Draco." Blaise smirked at her. Draco merely nodded and stood up. "So talk."

"In private." she said, indicating towards the door. He got up and walked up, with Ginny following, she shut the door.

"Well, I don't like to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it. Just… remember I'm not the type to get jealous easily, ok?"

He smirked his famous smirk, "Ok."

"Well… I was walking down the hall and Blaise said that you were probably off shagging some blonde… what did he mean by that exactly?"

He looked down and shook his, his sexy hair flying back and forth. Ginny couldn't help but notice that.

"Look, Ginny, you've got to realize, that's how Blaise is. He is _always_ teasing people. Don't let him get to you." He looked at her softly.

She almost melted under those soft eyes. "…oh. Oh. Oh! How-how rude of him! That was a really, really dirty trick of Blaise. I mean, how could –" She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing down onto hers.

She wrapped one arm around him and put the other in his hair. She tugged on his hair, making him growl slightly. He kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point to make his mark.

He pushed away her robe so he had more skin to work with. He was just unbuttoning her blouse when –

"Look, as cute as you two may be, we are really quite bored in here. And I would really rather not if you two shagged right outside the door. "Blaise drawled from the doorway he was leaning on.

Ginny, who was by now blushing profusely, realized her shirt was practically all the way off, revealing her lacy black bra. She quickly started buttoning the buttons and pulled her robe back on.

"You should probably leave before a lot of Slytherins get back." Draco whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Don't look so sad though, we can do this again later," he said silkily.

"See you…" she said.

"Bye…. Red," He said with a smile.

"Oy! You're not leaving without saying goodbye to me, are you kitten?" Blaise asked, with a pout.

Ginny looked confusedly up at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "If you're friends with Draco, you're friends with me too, kitten."

"Bye," she said with a smile. She walked happily out of the common room, and through the portrait whole.

The portrait looked at her grumpily, "You look like you had a good time," he observed, looked at her slightly mussed hair and mark on her neck.

She blushed and then smiled a mischievous smile, "Hell yeah."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Once again, my email is not working so if you need a response put it on review and I'll answer on my profile page. Also, if any of you read Say This Sooner, I will be updating really really soon. Sorry for the wait!  
Now please please please review!!!!! I update sooner if I get a lot of reviews! Any **ideas**? Give 'em to me in a review! Maybe I'll use 'em! 


	12. Of skipping Potion and History of Magic

Ok guys! Here's the new chapter! And, ok, I put a lot of time into this and I tried to make it more detailed and interesting and I hope I've improved!

_**WARNING: This chapter includes adult and sexual content.**_

Thanks for reviewing guys:

**dramafreak101: thanks! yes… kitten…. ******

**snowfire81: Yeah, sorry about the wait…**

**Forsaken18: lol, me too!**

**Signy Malfoy: well thank you!! **

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing about Harry Potter, except my love for Draco and the D/G pairing…. :)

-

* * *

_She blushed and then smiled a mischievous smile, "Hell yeah."_

Ginny Weasley sighed contentedly as she walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner. She smiled slightly to herself.

She got to the Great Hall and sat down next to the Trio, "Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi Ginny, what've you been up to?" Hermione asked curiously, "I haven't seen you around."

"Oh, ya know, this and that, lots of schoolwork, they sure are giving us a lot of homework aren't they?" Ginny replied easily, "Hey, have you seen April around?"

"April… nope, sorry Ginny," Ron answered, "I thought you were with her though…"

"Oh! Um, no, I had to run to the library real quick to get something and we were going to meet here, but I, uh, haven't seen her."

"Oh. Ok…" Ron looked at her skeptically.

"Seriously Ron," she said convincingly. He nodded, "Yeah yeah, I know."

She smiled at them and then finished her meal in peace. When she finished she got up and started heading towards the Gryffindor tower,. _Where was April anyways?_ she thought to herself.

She said the password (Flibbertigibet), and walked in. She looked around the common room looking for April, but with no luck. She frowned and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

She flopped down onto her bed, still in her clothes. Her eyes closed drowsily, wow… she was pretty tired… She closed her eyes and within seconds was asleep, a faint smile playing across her lips as she thought of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! Classes start in like… 10 minutes! And I have a ton to tell you!" Ginny opened her eyes drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before it clicked in her head that she 10 minutes. 

She threw off her covers and quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and then hurried down.

"Oy! Ginny, wait up for me! Sheesh, girl, it's not like I'm the one who woke you up or anything." She said irritably, but you could see the huge smile behind her scowl.

"Why weren't you anywhere last night? And why did you get up so late…?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well… I was gonna make it all dramatic but… we had sex!" April said, nearly screaming.

"Omigosh! No way!" Ginny exclaimed, motioning April to the portrait hole so that they could head down to classes.

April nodded her head excitedly, "Yes way! Oh gosh, I'm so bloody happy!"

"Was he any good?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Was he any good!? Are you kidding me? He was bloody fantastic! And he was so sweet! Oh Ginny, it was so amazing…" she sighed happily.

Ginny hugged her friend, "That's awesome April! I didn't know you guys were getting so close!"

"Me neither, but all of the sudden… I don't know! All I know is I liked it!"

Ginny laughed. They finally reached their class, History of Magic, and walked in, just on time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy exited his class, Potions, and stopped. He groaned to himself. History of Magic was next... joy. Wait… he thought, _maybe I can persuade someone… _He smiled. 

She had History of Magic right? He headed over there, just as her class was exiting. He waited patiently for her to come out. _Come on…_

Finally! He saw her red hair.

"Hey!" he called, she looked up and he saw her face light up. She walked over to him.

"Hey yourself," she said, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey, um, what do you say about skipping your next class and coming with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, Draco, I don't know. I have Potions!" She protested.

Draco thought mockingly, "Hmm... slimy-haired greasy git, or beautiful, sexy intelligent me? I would definitely choose me if I were you." She sighed.

"Fine. Since you make yourself sound so smart." He dragged her around the corner to another corridor.

"You know, you actually – "Ginny started, but was cut off when Draco's hot lips covered hers in a searing kiss. She melted into it, totally forgetting what she was going to say.

She moaned into his mouth slightly as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He slid his hand under her shirt, making her gasp. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they were soon both lost in the kiss.

They broke apart, needing oxygen, before Draco put his mouth to her neck, biting, licking, kissing. He bit the creamy white flesh softly, marking her as his own. She ran her hand over his smooth school shirt, before tearing off his robe and the shirt.

"In a hurry, are we?" he asked, distracting her, giving him the chance to tear off her own robe and shirt, leaving her in a green lacy bra.

"Slytherin green... you sure know how to turn me on," he said hungrily.

"Oh yeah," she remarked breathlessly. He ran his hands over her hardened nipples through her bra, before tearing the small fabric off. He ran his hands over her breasts, before he put his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and licking. She moaned loudly, causing him smirk in satisfaction.

He licked the hem of her skirt, before unzipping the back and letting it fall to the ground. A matching pair and green lacy knickers met his eyes. He swallowed involuntary.

"Like what you see?" she asked seductively.

"You have no idea." He ripped those off within seconds, and then ripped off his own pants and boxers.

They slid to the floor, still in the hallway. Draco licked her inner thighs, kissing his way up. He slid his fingers into her, making her gasp and writhe beneath his touch. She bucked her hips involuntary, wanting him so bad.

"Draco… please." she begged. Oh how she wanted him in her right now!

"Please what?" he asked huskily.

She groaned, "Please Draco!"

"What, please what Ginevra?"

"Fuck me!" she finally got out. He wasted no time, and thrust into her, causing her to scream out his name. They moved together as one.

When he pulled out, they collapsed in each other's arms, satisfied.

Ginny suddenly said slowly, "Well, I'm glad I missed Potions."

* * *

Well!? _Well!?_ Tell me what you think! I don't update until I get more reviews! Please!! 

Email me at: emogirlbroken aol .com (no spaces and it's not mine it's my sister's read profile. she doesnt use it though. and add and sign)


	13. For Any Reason

**A/N: **Here's chapter… er… can't remember, but here it is!

Thanks to all who reviewed:

dramafreak101: Hehe… so would I : )

katerz15: Why thank you

snowfire81: Thanks!! And sorry it took so long to bloody update! Life is hectic!

sochop14: I'm confused… but thanks lol.

LauraZabini: Thanks!! Yes, April is weird. :p I would love to read one of your stories! I'm sure they're great, and I'll definitely review on them!

* * *

Chapter 13 (that's it!): For any reason.

Ginny sighed contentedly to herself as she thought of her… errn… _wonderful_ day. I mean, who gets to shag Draco Malfoy in the hallway while skipping classes? Not many.

She lay in her bed quietly, the curtains drawn around her bed. Everyone else was already asleep. Her arms were crossed over the sheets and a faint smile traced her lips.

Draco Malfoy was… perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was still the whole might-become-a-death-eater thing. But still, he was amazing at just about everything. Especially sex.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, Draco Malfoy fresh in he mind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"……so because of the Melophus Wars, wizards with that disease were banned from all public places for fear of spread, since they didn't know the cure yet……" Professor Binns droned on from his notes, unaware that his class was not paying the slightest bit of attention.

Ginny sat with her elbows propped up on the table, holding up her head, her eyes half closed. April was sitting next to her trying to get her to play hangman with her.

Professor Binns was mid-sentence when the bell rang, "… and then all the goblins -- oh. You guys can go…" he said softly as he floated out of the room.

Everyone grabbed their bags and quickly exited the room, "Oh gosh," muttered April, "I think that was like the worst one yet. Why wouldn't you play hangman with me? I just got this cool new one where the hangman like moves and stuff… and it remembers the letters and stuff… it's so cool!"

Ginny looked at April, "I'm sure it's very cool… but I just didn't feel like playing it… I had other things on my mind."

April smiled slyly, "Would 'other things' happen to be albino-ish and sexy?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh come on, we all know Draco Malfoy haunts your thoughts and dreams with his talented tongue." April rolled her eyes.

"Well, fine, so maybe it _was_ him, but I wasn't thinking about his tongue!" Ginny replied indignantly.

April held her hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. My bad. Come on, let's get to Charms before we're late."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny and April exited the charms classroom, thoroughly exhausted. The spells they practiced today took a lot of energy.

"Oi! April!" a voice called. They both spun around. Ah. Dean.

April blushed immediately, "Hey! What's up?"

Dean smile so widely you would think he just had a ton of cheering charms applied to him, "Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing really…"

"So…" he started nervously (although no idea why, I mean, they had sex together and they're this nervous around each other…) "Um, d'you want me to walk you to your next class?"

April grinned broadly, "Sure!" She looked back at Ginny, winked at her, and ran off with Dean.

Ginny sighed as she started her lonely walk to Transfiguration, only to be grabbed suddenly around the waist and pulled into a deserted corridor. She gasped loudly, before a pair of lips attacked hers.

She sighed happily, it was Draco. She responded to his kiss with great eagerness. She was pressed up against the wall, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She complied, allowing his tongue to come into her mouth, playing with hers before exploring.

They were so deep in the kiss that they didn't even hear footsteps approaching.

"OI! WHAT THE –" they heard an angry voice yell, startling them so much that they both look up, Draco stepping back slightly, causing Ginny to fall to the floor.

It was Ron. And Harry, _and_ Hermione. Ginny groaned inwardly. She looked up to see Draco; his hands were clenched at his sides, breathing deeply.

"Ron…" Ginny started, but he cut her off,

"Don't 'Ron' me! _I'm_ just walking along, minding my own business, to find you and _him_ snogging in the corridor!" He roared his face and ears extremely red.

"Ginny? How could you? You know we hate him!" Harry suddenly yelled in.

"He's not that bad, really!" Ginny yelled as she got to her feet. Hermione, who had been silent the whole time suddenly said, "Ginny, are you sure he hasn't put a-a spell on you or anything?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but it was Draco who answered, "Put a spell on her!? Do you think I'm _that_ desperate? I would never do that anyways!"

"Like we can trust you Malfoy!" Ron roared.

"Guys!" Ginny nearly screamed, "He didn't put any spell on me! He's a good guy, really!"

Harry and Hermione were now both restraining Ron from leaping on Malfoy, although Harry wanted to do it himself, he knew he shouldn't.

"A good guy!? _A good guy!?_ Ginny, are you kidding me? He's Draco bloody Malfoy! He's gonna be an effing death eater!"

Ginny walked right up and got in her brother's face. "How do you know!? How do you know he's still going to be a death eater? Maybe he's changed his act. And anyways, I've been slightly happier than I normally am, haven't I been?"

Ron nodded his head slowly. "See!? Ginny exclaimed, now almost breathless, "Don't you see Ron, I've been happier since I've been with Draco. Doesn't that count for something?"

Ron looked up at Ginny painfully and said softly, "I know Gin, but… but… I mean, he's Draco Malfoy. How could he make you happy? Don't we love you enough Ginny? D you really need him?"

Ginny looked into her brother's brown eyes, "Yes, Ron. You guys - you guys are great and I know you love me, but… he's so amazing to me."

Ron sighed heavily, "You know what? I just need to think, I'll- I'll talk you later, and _you." _He nodded to Draco, who was standing very calmly, observing it all.

"Ok, Ron, but please, think about it… please. I don't want you to be mad at me. For any reason."

Harry and Hermione let go of Ron, glared at Draco, and then the three walked off, most likely to go think.

Ginny sighed loudly, "Oh Draco," she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, "What are we going to do? I never – _never_ expected them to find out like that…"

Draco looked down at Ginny, "I know, me neither. This is… gosh this sucks. Fuck it all."

Ginny smiled softly up at him, "Hear, hear." she agreed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her delicate pink lips, (that were slightly swollen from their snogging session earlier) and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:**Ronald has found out! What's gonna happen!? Ooooh, aaaahhh, review! The faster you review the faster I update!

And **please**, I l**ove** reviews!


	14. I know

A/N: So horribly sorry for the wait! I'm a horrid, cruel person who is just….. horrid and cruel!

Ok, so, I'll thank reviewers at the end! On with the story!

(If you need a chapter recap… look at the last chapter!)

Chapter 14: I know

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ginny anxiously paced in front of the Gryffindor common room. She was so nervous to go in, knowing Ron, Harry, and Hermione would be in there. She wasn't sure she was ready to face them yet. Draco had wanted to come with her, for back-up, but she had firmly put her foot down, saying it was most likely better if he didn't.

"Are you going to pace there all night or are you going to come in sometime soon?" The Fat Lady grunted, annoyed. Ginny scowled at her and sighed, "Snivelwings."

"And a snivelwing to you too," The Fat Lady said as she swung open, allowing Ginny through. Ginny walked slowly through the portrait, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Oh, Ron was going to kill her! He seemed so fine with it at the end, but she knew that had changed…

She got to the common room entrance and looked around. Yup, there they were, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Maybe if she just snuck through…

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ron roared. "Come over here right now!"

Damn him and his demanding self. She cowered slightly and walked over to him.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Well? Are you going to explain… about – about – _him?_" He sputtered. Ginny glanced at Harry and Hermione. They had stony, no-nonsense faces. Well, no help from them.

"Well, um, what do you want to know exactly?" She asked carefully.

"Everything! Absolutely everything! When did it start? How long? Why? Wait – he isn't forcing you is he, because if he is I'll –"

"No!" Ginny yelled quickly, "He's not forcing me. It's my own will! Well, it started, oh, um, end of September?" It was almost end of October.

"A whole month!? A whole month you went without telling us? And when exactly were you planning on telling us? Wait! What am I saying!? You're going out with _Malfoy_, a.k.a, Future Death eater! No! This has to stop! The Malfoy's hate us! He's just using you Ginny!" It looked as though Ron was on the verge of insanity. His face had to be redder than any apple or tomato she'd ever seen, his ears were, well, they _were, _and he was just… furious. Hermione chose this point to speak up. Thank God Hermione, thought Ginny.

"Ron, maybe we should give her a chance to explain." She said stiffly, yet, in a calm matter, although she didn't look too good herself. Ron looked at Hermione, gave a slight nod, and sat back on the couch, since he stood up when Ginny entered the common room.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said softly. "Look, Ron, I know you hate. I know you do. The thought of a Weasley and a Malfoy getting along made me want to throw up when I first thought of it. I thought Weasley's and Malfoy's didn't fit. But we do! Ron, Draco is _amazing._ He is so kind! Kinder than you'd ever think. He's sweet, caring, great sense of humor, and he's just… he's great Ron. You yourself agreed that I've been happier lately. Well? It's because of Draco! He has benefited me, you know! I just… I want you to be ok with this, you're my big brother. I love you. You know that. I can't have you hating me. I couldn't live knowing you hate me." Ginny stopped, giving Ron time to take in all that was said.

She looked at Ron, he was staring at his feet. Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and Harry was still strangely silent. Staring blankly into the fire.

Ron looked up, "Ginny, I love you too. And… are you sure you want to be with Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. Ron sighed. "Well… I still hate him. And I'm never going to be ok with this, but – " Ron was interrupted, not by Ginny or Hermione, but by Harry.

"What!? Ron! You're not seriously going to let her be with _Malfoy_ are you!? Do you not remember the things he's said and done to us?" Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Harry held up a hand. "Save it Ginny. I thought you were after me! You were always so in over your head for me, I thought _maybe_ if I tried to show you I wasn't interested in you it would go away! And I guess it did! Because Ginny, I like you now. I want to be with you now!"

Ron looked uncomfortable, Hermione look exasperated, and Ginny was furious. "Harry James Potter! How could you -- how _dare_ you throw that in my face! You know I was after you, I gave up on you! I got a life! And now that I don't like you anymore you have the nerve to throw it back at me and claim that you love me! Yeah right! Get over yourself! Not everyone loves the bloody famous Boy-Who-Lived!" Oh, she couldn't take this anymore!

With that final note, Ginny swept off quickly to her dorm, and she could hear Ron and Harry yelling at each other in the background. She quickly slammed the door and ran to her bed. All the girls were asleep in their beds except April.

Gosh! It was fine with Ron, she thought, I never thought that Harry would take it so horribly! Stupid self-centered git! Boy-Who-Lived, she scoffed, more like Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die! She pummeled her poor, unsuspecting pillow, reducing it to a strange lump.

Oh, where was April when you needed her? Then Ginny smirked to herself, probably off shagging Dean. She smiled into her now deranged looking pillow, and slowly drifted to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oy! Ginny! Get up!"

Ginny sat up quickly. Oh, it was bright! She shielded her eyes from the light and looked around. "What? What's going on!?" April shoved her face right in front of Ginny's and squealed excited. "Oh I've got so much to tell you! Scoot over!" She demanded. Ginny slid over in her bed and April climbed in, practically bouncing.

"That's great, but could you stop – bouncing?" Ginny whined.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Yeah." Said Ginny grumpily, "Now tell me your awesome news."

"Well, last night me and Dean shagged again! Wow! That was so much better than the first! Holy shit that boy can fuck!" April yelled, and then proceeded to start bouncing again.

"That's great April. Really." Ginny said sarcastically.

"No, seriously! And oh my Lordy-Lord his penis is _huge!_ I _never_ thought it would fit, I mean –"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ginny yelled, holding her hands in front of her. "There are some things a friend just doesn't not want to hear. And that, my friend, just happens to be one of them! How about we end this conversation for now, I'll get dressed, and we can go have breakfast!"

"Fine!" April huffed unhappily. "But hurry, I'm hungry." Ginny quickly threw on some robes and brushed her hair. She no longer had to brush her teeth. Thank Merlin for the Forever-Clean Teeth spell.

"Let's go!" She said to April. The two girls quickly made their way down to the Entrance Hall and were about to go in when they were stopped by an insanely good-looking ferret.

"Hey, Ginny. April" Draco nodded at April. She smiled brightly. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone." She winked and walked off.

As soon as she was gone, Draco dragged Ginny to a deserted corridor and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. "I missed you."

"Oh, Draco. I just saw you…" she murmured, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"I know, but that was a long time ago." He said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you want to – he –hear what Ron said?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat as he bit down on her neck.

He pulled back and looked her in the face. "Nope. I want to shag."

Ginny laughed, "Of course you do. But I'm hungry!"

Draco looked at her, exasperated, "Which is why we should shag!" Ginny hit him playfully, "Ew! You're disgusting!" Draco stuck his hands under Ginny's shirt and started feeling everything he could.

"I know."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: Okeydokey. Well, there you go! I finally updated! After years and years of wait… well, you know what I mean! I hope it's as good as you hoped! Oh! Before I forget.. the reviewers…

**dramafreak101:** Well, thank you:) **native-kitten: **I'm sure this is definitely not what you'd call soon, but I _finally_ did! I hope you still want to read it! **LauraZabini: **Me too! I guess you can kinda tell in this chapter… heh smiles nervously And you hit it right on the nose! Before I said it! Wow! Kudos to you! **miss devil's kiss: **again, this isn't exactly soon… heh… by the way I love your name thingy! **snowfire81: **lol, yes well, Ron can be funny sometimes, can't he?

Ok, well, I will definitely be updating sooner. Not sure how soon, but I will be! Sooner than… well, sooner than normal! Ok, well, please, _please_ review! The more reviews the longer the next chapter! I know this one was short, and I'm so sorry, but I wanted to get a little bit in so you know I'm still alive!

(P.S. Next chapter, there will be some DG yummy goodness in there, so just wait and read!)


End file.
